


The less I know the better

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Orphans, POV Third Person Limited, Seperation Anxiety, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: Ayato finally gathers the guts to make an offer to his sister - yet she still declines.





	The less I know the better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to throw in a lame authors note informing my dear readers that this fic was indeed based off of an instagram edit.

 

> _"I was doing fine without ya, 'til I saw your face,_
> 
> _now I can't erase it_
> 
> _Giving in to all his bullshit_
> 
> _Is this what you want, is this who you are?" ~Tame Impala, the less I know the better_

 

 

Touka Kirishima. Ayato's only connection to his home - no. He couldn't say home, because this was his home now. His only home now was Aogiri tree. No exceptions. He didn't want his stupid sister to have _anything_ to do with it. She, after all, was foolish for believing in what their father told them. His words got him killed, killed, yet she still listened. Ayato never did know what her problem was, but he didn't want her here. Her pacifist ass would only screw everything up, he knew it.

But, he still offered. 

She immediately told him no, that she wanted nothing to do with him. He still tried. Is this normal? Was he softening up to her because she was his sister? Still, he despised her, didn't he?  
Didn't he?!?

Deep down, he knew she had no interest in seeing him. She was only here to play the hero; like a fool, and try to save her stupid friend. The dumb boy with the eyepatch. She probably hated him without a second thought, not even missing him in the slightest. If only it was that easy... 

Maybe he felt sorry for her. Yeah, that must've been it. He believed, like a fool, that there was still hope for this softie. He was damn wrong, as there sure wasn't. Weirdly, another part of him simply missed his sister, but that was something Ayato refused to accept, let alone admit. He didn't want to miss her. He wanted to resent her, to hate her. Sadly, he just couldn't. However, he'd never give into this. Staying in denial was safer, even if he was in denial all his life. There's no way he'd join the dumb bitch. He knew better than to give up his hard-earned power for that. 

He wasn't that stupid, was he?   
  
Still, it was difficult. He wanted to completely hate her, with every bone in his body; but he just didn't. 

_Why not?_


End file.
